


Beyond The Game - Septiplier Version

by TurkiePie



Series: Beyond the Game - Pairing Selection [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, anti jack, brief septicplier, dark personalities, friends in fanfic, mad cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkiePie/pseuds/TurkiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and his fellow Youtubers are trapped in the alternate universe which is the game they have download. What are the lies have beyond them?</p><p>This will be Mark and Jack version, the other version will be coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is requested by my friend (since he wanted me to continue it). It might take much time to write but I'll try my best to continue it.
> 
> Sorry for my grammatical errors, I'm not from the English speaker country so enjoy!

Same day, same things are going on in anyone's life. But, it's quite special for today. Felix had a plan with his fellow YouTube friends such as Mark, Sean, Minx, Cry and Men to have a collab together with him. He mentions five of them through Twitter for online through the Skype since he needs to discuss about the game and the collab. Although, their replies are like, "Yeah." and "Alright.". Felix knew well about his friends, so he's opening his Skype and goes online.

    "Felix! I'm going out for groceries, I'll be back soon! Be sure you have feed the pugs!" Marzia shouted from the front door which isn't far from Felix's computer room.

Felix only nod his head as he shouted back at her as a reply, turning his head to face the door. "Okay, Marzia!"

Suddenly, before the Swede turned his head to his monitor, a group chat from Skype popped out onto the screen which made the notification sounds through his headphones. Felix startled slightly at the sound was blaring through his ears. He looks at his Skype, a chat notification with Mark, Cry, Sean, Minx and Ken. Yes, Mark has invited them into the group chat first than him, right? 

_Mark: Guys, let's do a voice call since most of these guys are mysterious._

_Cry: Don't worry, you guys wanna a video call? Then go, I'm going to be in a voice call._

_Felix: That's not fair, Cry!_

_Minx: Yeah, better we do a voice call instead of video call._

_Ken: Well, for me it's up to you guys for what we're going to do._

_Jack: Same as me, I'm okay with everything!_

_Mark: So, voice call then?_

And Felix sees everyone said "Yeah." also with himself. Mark started up a voice call, the Swede secretly pouted since he really wanted to see their faces but a voice call won't be harmful. So, Felix accepts the call from Mark after the others.

    "So Felix, tell us what's going on." Mark demanded while the others are listening.

"I wanted to do a collab with you guys! I mean, I have a game. Means that, the game I bought was rather awesome! I see the screenshots, it's amazing." Felix explains in excitement, somewhat hearing the others are cooing in awe, it makes himself grinning like an idiot.

    "What is the name of the game?" Minx shot out her question.

"'Beyond the Game', you should check it out."

    "'Beyond the Game'? What's the game is all about?" Sean asked in curiosity.

"It's like a MMO, it will be fucking fun, I knew it!" 

    "Don't be over-excited, Felix," said Ken

"Sorry," Felix briefly answered as he let out a snicker.

    "Sounds amazing, we should try it," said Minx.

    "Here comes Minxypoo..." Cry mumbled under his breath, even though it can be heard by the others but Minx doesn't mind what he said.

"So, you guys are okay with it?"

    "Yep." Five of them answered in harmony since they have the different voices and different accent.

"Great!" Felix chirped. "I should make a server for us, wait up. We should log in first."

    "Log in? That kinda sucks." Mark grunts out as he huffs. 

    "Unless you have a great connection in there, Mark," Sean teases, let out a small snicker of mischievous from his lips.

    "Well excuse you, Sean! I actually have a good connection so I will be alright with it!" Mark replied in his  _sassy_ tone.

The continuous talk has going on which Felix isn't focus on. His eyes with his pair of sky blue orbs are rolling briefly, waiting for the game installed into his computer first. He had created an account for the game few hours before he asked them. Blah blah blah, while he's waiting, he interrupts their talk abruptly.

"Anyways, have you guys installed the game yet?"

A "Not yet," can be heard from Cry's and Mark's voices since they have some technical issues about the installer nor the game while a "Yeah," can be heard from the rest.

"Well, we'll going to wait for Mark and Cry—"

    "Oh no, it's okay Felix. I have done with it." Mark announced as he cut off the Swede's words. It made Felix raised both of his eyebrows but instead asking about it, he goes to the main talk.

"How about you, Cry?"

    "It's fine, need a minute."

    "Anyways, does anyone spot if the game is exclusive for Youtubers?" asked Minx.

Felix was confused at the question that Minx asked. Exclusive for Youtubers? He hasn't see it yet, has he? He opens up the URL of the game and re-read the description.  _Minx's right,_ he thought after he reads it. Does this mean they feel special?

    "You're right, Minxypoo. It's exclusive for Youtubers," said Mark.

    "Whoa! Aren't we special people? —I mean, this game is exclusive for us!" Sean exclaimed with his usual loud voice.

    "Yeah, maybe we are. Even we are still the same as them," Ken stated.

Immediately, Cry announced abruptly. "I had done with the installment."

"So, everyone had install it, let us go to my server and play!" Felix exclaimed as he typed down the server and password in the chat box, sending it first before he minimizes his Skype window and runs the game without waiting any responses from the others.

As he runs the game, suddenly inside his room—or merely his apartment, having a blackout. Felix frowns as he let the curse in Swedish slips out from his mouth. "Jävla, a blackout." He whispers to himself as he looked out the window. The frown had changed into the confusion one. "Huh, everyone's electricity still on but why only in here?" He asked to himself then got up from his seat, decided to leave his computer room and checking up his pet pugs. When the Swede is going to leave, his computer screen turned on by itself, the only computer screen he had. Felix's movements were stopped because of the brim light from his computer, shone towards him. He turns his head towards the thing, feeling a bit terrified of it. Who knows? He's still beyond curious.

 _Is there a ghost?_ he thought as he slowly walking back to his computer, gently tapping on its screen. "Um... Hello?"

While Felix was tapping the screen, his hand goes through the borders of the screen and absorbs him into the inside of it. He screams—not in a manly way and fell into the endless of nothingness and whiteness. He looked straight at the color of white around him, hoping himself to not die because fell into the endless white pit. Although, much time had spent, he sees a hole—which leads to somewhere else he doesn't know he place—and his target is that thing. He goes straightly towards the hole he seen but instead he bumps something while gone through it, making the blonde Swede groaned and fell into darkness.

* * *

 

"...Ugh..." Felix groaned, feeling his head is throbbing when he started to regain his conscious. He slowly opened both of his eyes and sat up slowly, gentle at first. He rubs his nape and let out a small sigh, cracking his neck and let out a soft grunt when he heard it cracks. His sky blue orbs are scanning around the room he's currently in, which is much different from his room, technically. But, he saw the desk with his computer, as same as his. That is weird. The Swede confused at the scene, slowly stood up from where he laid and started to find any clues in the certain room. He is a gamer, he knew bunch of these things.

Few minutes had passed and he strolled around the room, he found a note along with a key on the desk, where his computer is. "Oh, a note?" He picks up the note also with the key on the other hand, the blonde starts to read the note.

_Dear Felix,_

_Please go to the main room, your friends had waited for your arrival. The main room is on the center of this mansion. If you're lost, you can bring this note and look at the back of the paper. It has the map. The key is for your room, your room is your safe point, also your friends' room, except if they were dead. Felix, we are waiting._

"They know my real name," He mumbles to himself as he let out a soft satisfying chuckle for himself, rolling both of his eyes. He flips the note, seeing the map is only showing the way to the main room, making him feel disappointed.

"What the—It's only until to the main room?" He questions, muttering something under his breath as he furrows his eyebrows in annoyance. "Goddammit," he cussed, decided to shoving the key inside his pocket so it won't be gone from his pocket and only for himself. He started to leave the room and locked it so no one—except him or his friends—will come to the room. Felix is hoping that he won't get any jumpscares or kind of those stuffs when he walked, this won't be a scary game.

Step-by-step while Felix sees the map he got, the floorboards are creaking below him, strange aura surrounded him. The Swede is tense, his heart beats faster rather than in any horror games he played, this is far too tense for him. Few steps had passed without Felix noticed, he had arrived inside the main room. He mumbles something under his breath which can't be heard that clearly, looking up from the map. "Where is this—"

    "Welcome to the club, Felix!" Sean shouted at his Swedish friend when he saw him, makes Felix jumped at his loud Irish voice. He shifts his gaze to Sean before he also saw Mark and the others, Ken, Cry and Minx.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you all!" Felix exclaimed as he rushes towards the other Youtubers and hugs all of them, ALL OF THEM LIKE A BEAR, a group hug as well. Cry, Mark and Sean grunted at the bear hug while Ken and Minx are only chuckling awkwardly. Then he pulls away, all of them were burst into a small, brief laughter.

His gaze is moving to his calm American friend, particularly staring at the mask. "Oh and Cry, you still have that pokerface mask on you?" He asked, an eyebrow has quirked. Cry holds his mask for awhile then curt a slight nod.

     "Yeah, you do know I don't like to show my face for public," He mumbled before sighing once.

"Well, you better take it off—"

    "Well,well. What do we have here?" A voice interrupts their conversation as they startled, turning their heads towards the man and his puppet, which creeped them out. A grin stretched out by the man's lips, his doll raised its hand as a greeting. 

    "Who're you?" Sean asked in a slight terrified when seeing the puppet moves. 

    "It is I, Turkie. The one who invite you all in here! Especially three of you, Mark, Cry and Felix." Turkie explained while he points at the people he mentioned, a low chuckle came out from his parted lips. "And this is Zachie, my only puppet." He added as Zachie remained unmove but its hand is waving at them. They gives him a look, Mark leans towards Sean to whisper.

    "I don't think he's the nice guy,"

    "Yeah, me too," Sean replied with the whisper.

    "No matter what will be happened, we should stay in guard," While Mark said that, Zachie slowly and sneakily came to their backs as it pats them on the shoulder. Mark yelps while Jack screeches like a typical Irishman, they cling onto each other. 

   "Sorry to interrupt your moment, Mark and Sean. But please listen," Turkie stated as he clears his throat slightly while pulling Zachie back to his side. "Let me say this," He began, smiling towards the Youtubers in front of him. "Welcome to Beyond The Game, where you have to defeat your dark self within your life. This is why, I absorb the selected Youtubers into this dimension!" He exclaimed as he raises both of his arms onto the midair.  Minx only blinked while the others gave the man a strange look.

"Selected Youtubers? Who are they?" Felix asked while his head tilted to the side.

    "The Youtubers I picked are you, Cry, Mark, Sean, Minx, Ken, Bob, Wade and Yamimash." Turkie answered.

    "Bob, Wade and Yamimash are here!?" Mark blinked in disbelief while he raised his voice in surprised. But, Turkie shook his head due Mark's excitement.

    "I'm sorry Mark, but they aren't here, yet. But, if you guys survived for a day, I will send them here." Turkie answered, which made Mark pouted. He only smiled towards the half-korean as an apology before he continued. "Otherwise, let me tell what are the objectives," and he clears his throat  _again._  

    "There are much things happened here which I had designed for you all. Much monsters, much maze, much treasure chests. Each treasure chests have their own item but it cwould be a special item," He chuckles lightly. "You might known what Amnesia is, this game is designing such as the game I mentioned but it more into RPG," he gestures with his fingers. "So, I will give you some _presents._ " He pressed his voice at the wordword while turning his head towards his fellow puppet, instructed him to give them the  _presents_ he brought. Zachie threw the presents towards Mark, Sean, Felix, Cry, Ken and Minx. Everyone had caught them but an exception for Mark, he got hit on the forehead when the box had been thrown made him dazed.

    "God, why me!?" Mark protested, rubbing his forehead as he picked up the box which hit him before. Because of his reaction, the main room had filled of various laughter. Those were from his friends and Turkie.

    "That's completely amused me, I am doing it in purpose," Being a douche as usual, Turkie stated bluntly about it as he snickered in content, grinning after that.

    "Oh, you son of a bitch! Just you wait..!" Mark threatened with an accusing finger pointed towards the mysterious man. Turkie still being innocent as usual at the sudden threat before he continued his speech.

    "Before I continue, inside the box you have caught are surprises! You may open them," As he said that, all of their gazes were moving towards him with suspicious looks written within them. Turkie only laughed and waving both of his hands dismissively in front of him. "No, no. It's not a suspicious thing! Not a strange thing too. Come on guys, open them."

They still having the suspicion to Turkie but few minutes after, their suspicion decreased and they opened the  _presents_ from Turkie—and there they go. Mark got the Warfstache Sword, Minx got Oblivion Staff of Witch, Felix got the Brofist Knuckles, Cry got the White Pokerfaced Sabersword, Sean got Light Septiceye Sabersword while Ken got the Tastiest CinnamonToast-Dagger. All of their eyes flickered briefly in awe and amazed.

    "This is AWESOME! This is the weapon I wanted for!" Sean exclaimed as he swung his sabersword in excitement, it almost hit Mark on the head but fortunately, the older man dodged it right when he swung it.

    "Better be careful with that thing, Sean." Mark warned, slowly turned his gaze towards his Warfstache Sword. "I'll take my words back about you, this is much amazing!" He exclaimed with his gleeful tone.

    "Glad you like it, Mark." Turkie chirped as he grinned towards the half-korean before he looked at the others. "You guys love your own weapons?"

All of them were nodding their heads in satisfaction while trying to check out their own weapons, but Minx suddenly blurted out her words. "Why I am the only one who got the staff while these guys got melee weapons?"

    "Well, Minx! It's just exclusive for you, a staff which is easy to handle. Ah, for you, there are mana potions inside the box but only five!" Turkie said while gesturing it with showing his palm within all of his fingers shown. "You should use it wisely, and be sure you can cast the spell. Do it and there you go. Try it," He explained, Minx nodded in understanding while she examined her staff. The British girl closed both of her eyes, mumbling something within the spell and cast a fireball towards Felix by  _accident._ The Swede screeched and immediately ducked to dodge the fireball which Minx casted. Minx laughed at the man's reaction. "This is amazing." She commented. 

    "Of course! It is my creation," Turkie said as he clapped both of his hands briefly and grinned. "Also, those are I wanted to say. Is there any questions?"

Within the question, Mark raised his hand. Turkie turned his head to the half-korean with his eyebrows raised. "Ah Mark, ask away."

    "What if we won against those dark personalities of us?" 

    "Oh, right," He clears his throat. "If you, survivors are exactly survived and kill all of them, you will teleported to the rewards room as a congratulation to beat the game. I had prepared the prizes," He answered, cackled lightly. "Oh! Almost forgot the important things, your dark personalities remained in the darkest room of all, they might hiding in each of their rooms, have a luck to find them."

The room suddenly fell into silence, luck, they really need luck with them also the treasure chests. Felix knew it was his main target before he went to defeat his  _other evil self._ Turkie let out a small sigh when he said so. "Are there any more questions to asked?" The others were shook their heads, the man only nodded as a response. "Well then, I'll teleport you guys to the place. You guys should be with your partners, but I divided them," He took a certain paper as he read them. "Mark with Sean, Cry with Minx and Pewds with Ken. I told you guys, Bob, Wade and Yamimash will be the only three person in group. So, do your teamwork." He said before he called out his puppet, suddenly it appeared besides him.

    "Yes, Turkie?" The puppet asked, which it talked literally. It gave the surprised to few Youtubers, including Felix.

 _The puppet can talk!_ He thought inside his mind, his expression still remained surprised. 

    "Do teleport Mark, Sean, Felix, Minx, Ken and Cry to their places. Before you do that," He paused before turned his head towards the Youtubers. "Please I suggest you to don't die. If you do, you will stuck here forever." He stated, their eyes were widened in fear. Felix thought, if he died, he won't meet each other again, won't see anyone also his girlfriend, Marzia and his pugs. It will be a bad case and he knew Marzia will be worried of him.

Hearing the command, Zachie only nodded and tapping their heads. "What do you mean by—" the voice of Mark was going to protest had gone all of sudden due the puppet teleported them to their places, vanished from the main room. Turkie only sighed, walking towards his room to looked up at what they're doing, gesturing Zachie to came along with him. "Are they going to be alright? I am kind of worried," Turkie mumbled.

    "They will be fine, Turkie. They are the strong lady and gentlemen. You shouldn't be worry about them. This is our game." Zachie replied.

    "Yeah, I made this. I just hoping the best for them," he said, slowly fishing out his phone from his certain pocket as he texted the players in the game he made.

_To: Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, Mangaminx, Cryaotic, PewDiePie_

_Good luck with you guys. I, as a creator, hoping for the best to you! :)_


	2. The Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stared at the thing—it specifically looked like a cross. Mark took it, examined the cross. "What is this for?"
> 
> Sean also looked at the cross, tilting his head to the side. "I.. don't know?" He said since he's actually unsure with it. He let out a small sigh. "It might be useful, just save it."
> 
> Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin had found the specific item, The Cross. They just save it inside Mark's inventory, in case they will using it. What will its function be?

Mark laid down on the cold wooden floor, unconscious due he fell into darkness when Zachie teleported them. His lips locked and pursued, his eyebrows were crunched together, gaining back his senses. He heard someone familiar calling his name but he didn't respond, yet. The accent, yes he was really familiar with it. Feeling his body got shaken, he slowly opened his eyes. His brown orbs were meeting the blue orbs of the Irishman. He read his expression, it was full of concern and worried. Yes, it described himself. Sean sighed in relief, seeing the other man had awoken, he shifted from his spot and gave the man some space to sat up.

    "Glad you're awake, Mark. I'm kind of worried. I thought you won't wake up or stuff." Sean said with his usual accent but the ravenette could hear the worried tone of his. Mark only blinked in dumbfounded but smiled at Sean. He did love the smile of his, but he didn't admit it at all.

"How long I have out?" Mark asked, his eyebrows were furrowed in curiosity. Sean calculated on how much hours—or minutes—before he spoke up.

    "An hour or more, maybe less." He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have idea how long he was out, but at least it's quite longer than he's expected.

"..Oh," a brief response can be heard from the half-korean's mouth, nodding in understanding before stood up, followed by Sean after. "This is a game, I will be fine, Sean. We should beat this together." He stated, encouraging both of them with his fists slammed together. Sean pumped his fist in the air, his best friend was encouraging them so it will be fine.

    "Yeah, totally! We should've do teamwork!"

Mark grinned, his energetic best friend sure being energetic as usual. Been awhile to seeing him like this, even after spacing out from the world. He looked around for awhile, seeing the room where they were located was quite similiar to a certain game. It's Amnesia, just like Turkie told them before. "So, anyways," He started, turning his gaze towards Sean after so much thoughts about the place. "Where are the others? Are they with us?"

Sean fell into silence, he didn't know where the others were. Were they in the other realm or it might be other rooms? He didn't know about that but still, as a reply to Mark's question, he shrugged his shoulders along with his answer. "I don't know where are they, but... As far as I know, only both of us in here."

"...Hmm," Mark let out a thoughtful hum, tapping his chin with his eyes squinted. "Maybe they're in the other room?"

    "Maybe..." Sean muttered. "We should better looked up for them?" He suggested with his thick eyebrows raised.

"Sure," A brief reply from the half-korean, nodding his head once in agreement of his suggestion. Sean chirped as he grinned ear-to-ear, when they were going to left the room, suddenly their phones were buzzed as 2 incoming messages had been sent to their inboxes. Both men stopped from their movements to checking their phones.

The first one,

_From: Turkie_

_Good luck with you guys. I, as a creator, hoping for the best to you! :)_

And the second one,

_From: Turkie_

_Oh, almost forgot! During the game, you can call your friends or text them with your cellphones! But, you can't summon them, sorry._

Oh, they can call them nor text them? Typical games as usual. Mark only nodded, turning his gaze to Sean which was busying himself to typing on his phone. "What are you doing?" He asked, scoot closer to the Irishman.

"Oh?" Sean gave Mark a glance before looked down to his own phone. "I'm texting Felix and Minx. Since you know, we need to know where they are." He answered, tapped the sent button on his phone screen.

' _Right,_ ' He thought inside his mind, walking towards the door, Sean only blinked in confusion when he saw the other male's movements. "That's good, but come on. Let's go to adventure!" Mark exclaimed, flashing a grin to him.

Sean only nodded his head along with a hand raised up. "Let's go, buddy!" He exclaimed before following Mark like a puppy, they walked out from the room and going to God-knows-where.

They walked through the creepy corridor, feeling their spines were shivering. The aura they felt, it seemed not right at all. Mark squinted his eyes to have a better vision, there were some rooms unopened. He turned his head to Sean, which was clinging on him. Poor Irishman. "Let us split to check these rooms along this corridor," Mark said as he gestured towards the unopened room. The Irishman blinked but nodded otherwise. "Also, be careful." He warned.

Slowly, Sean pulled himself from Mark, encouraging himself to be brave since he was the man. He inhaled his breath then exhaled. Mark was striding off to the room he picked. When Sean turned his head to where Mark was, he had gone. He gulped, but he went to the room to check. He turned the doorknob, ended up the door locked. ' _It's locked._ ' He thought then walked to the other one. The door was unlocked, how lucky. Thus, Sean entered the room. He found a treasure chest, lucky for an Irish, eh? Sean blinked in disbelief on what he found, he went out from the room to called out Mark. "Mark!"

From afar, Mark heard his name called when he opened the treasure chest, the voice was belong to Sean, exactly what he heard. Although, he gained few items to recovery. He slowly left the room and towards to where Sean was. "Mark! Come here! Where are you!?" Mark heard his call once more. Damn, his voice was really loud and energetic. It might be attracted more monsters to come to them. He found Sean waved at him before went back inside the room. Mark followed him after. As he entered the room, he saw the Irishman crouched in front of the treasure chest. "Look!"

"Whoa, you found it?" Mark asked, crouching down next to him, Sean tried to open it but it won't budge, sighed once. "Yeah, but I need your help to do this one! This fucking thing is heavy to be open!" He exclaimed, heaving once. Mark only chuckled, immediately he opened the chest without any problems. The Irishman astonished when he saw that. "Wh—What? How can you do that!?"

"Strength, of course!" He stated, flexing his muscles for awhile. Muscles would do all the work, maybe it is, Sean thought. He only nodded, a pouted could be seen through the Irish facial appearance and rolled both of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're buff, but hey. You do love flexing that muscles, huh?" He taunted, shoving him with his elbow. Mark laughed, wriggling both of his eyebrows.

"What if I do? Do you like it?"

"Wh—" Sean blushed at that, what did he meant? He shook his head, a frown could be seen, annoyed as fuck. "I don't! Just... check what's inside!" He shouted, pretending for not hearing that. The half-korean only laughed at response, he love to annoy his best friends, mostly Aaron or Sean. He looked over the chest, the Irish also did the same. They stared at the thing—it specifically looked like a cross. Mark took it, examined the cross. "What is this for?"

Sean also looked at the cross, tilting his head to the side. "I.. don't know?" He said since he's actually unsure with it. He let out a small sigh. "It might be useful, just save it." Mark fell into silent before he put the item into his inventory. How? Well, who knows each player had inventory.

"Well, okay. Let's move on," He announced, both of them were heading to the other rooms.

They kept walking deeper and deeper to the corridor, until they heard the sound of a loud growl. Mark and Sean halted from their movements, staying on their spots with their eyes widened in terrified. "What was that?" Mark spoke up, his hand was ready to unsheathed his Warfstache Sword on his belt. Sean only gulped, barely stuttered upon his words. "I... I don't k-know... Should we check it?"

"Exactly, we should. Also, this place is dangerous." Mark stated, gave Sean a slight glance. "Just prepare your weapon and you'll be okay." He added with his soft tone. Sean nodded as a response, feeling nervous since he heard the monster's growl was getting closer. Loud footsteps could be heard from afar. Both of them were backing off slowly, the sight of the monster could be seen and it attacked them in a fast speed. They got blown away at the sudden attack, fell down to the wooden floor. Sean let out a soft ow while Mark was gritting his teeth and grunted.

    "...I'll get you this time!" The Irishman shouted, stood up immediately as he ran to the monster, swinging his sabersword directly to its chest. Alas, his attack was succeed, there was the scar on its chest. It made the monster groaned in pain, glaring at Sean but he didn't afraid anymore. The monster ran towards him, trying to attempt another rapid attack. Sean managed to dodge the attack but few of them got him on the arm and on his cheek. He hissed at the bruise he got. When he was going to do another attack, he saw a sword—familiar sword stabbed through the monster's chest, right on the heart. Sean's eyes were widened in confusion, who did that?

As the monster collapsed in defeat, a figure of Mark Fischbach had been seen on his sight. A streak of blood could be seen on his cheek, his sword was covered in blood as he pulled out the thing. "Mark..? Where have you been!?" Mark's gaze turned towards the Irish, a grin flashed upon his face. "Oh, I was trying to do a sneak attack to the monster while you're fighting with it," He explained. Sean shot a slight glare at the older man then the other was flinched. "Sorry! At least I'm helping you!" He added, waving his hands dismissively in front of him.

    "True but it almost made me died, dude!" Sean exclaimed, his hands were flailing slightly. A frown could be seen upon his facial appearance. Mark pat him on the shoulder.

"At least you can fight, the monster will be afraid of you." Sean sighed slightly, lazily nodding his head at Mark's statement. "Yeah, anyways. Let us move on,"

"Alright," with a brief response of Mark, they were started to walk more deeper corridor until they would found any room.

Even though, they were still wondering on how the cross they found worked and why it was in this certain place. It might be something useful... But they still wondering.


	3. Turkie and Others: New Accompany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will control this game, I will made this virus until all of them were dead. Telling that it's the developer's fault later." He muttered out.
> 
> Turkie and his friends are going on the stroll while his puppet, Zachie is taking control the monitoring stuffs. What will be happened soon after this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this chapter is quite short for you guys, but thanks for reading until this far! Even there's much grammatical errors in here. u_u;
> 
> Give out some kudos if you like it!

Turkie sat firmly on his seat, fiddling his thumbs briefly. He stared at the screen, watching the others from screen-to-screen. Even though he was bored, he will be gone to the place for a _stroll_  so he wouldn't feel bored at all. Turkie sighed, his boredom hit him again. "...Ah, this is boring." He uttered.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from a distance. Narrowed his eyes to himself, it might be something fishy. He turned around his seat and sat up, trying to saw on what was approaching him. Then, he only saw the sight of Zachie. Turkie slumped down to his seat, furrowed his eyebrows at the puppet. "Sometimes you're ruining my mood, you know."

    "I apologize, Turkie. But, I had an important news to tell." Zachie replied, the grin still plastered on the puppet's face since it's a puppet.

"Do tell, Zachie." He demanded.

"I had approached your best friends into the game so I brought them here," Zachie stated, it turned its head to the darkness behind him. Two silhouettes approached them and the dim light from the outside—which was the light of the moon—shone throughout the certain figures. Turkie knew them, knew them alot due he always hanging out with them, good old days. The taller lad waved at him as he said hi but at first, Turkie didn't reply his greeting, still in shocked.

"...You. You guys joined the game?" Turkie asked, staring at the two tall figures in front of him as he sat up. Especially with his tallest friend, he never played these kind of games.

    "Of course. I heard you made this game. Maybe I should try it if it's good or not." The lad with the bowl haircut said.

"...Yeah, I know, Arga. But, how can he...play?" He gestured at the taller male while himself was technically hard to search the words, since he never seen him playing the kind of these games. Arga shrugged his shoulders like he really didn't know the reasons. Even the older male huffed in annoyance like he was being downed by his best friends, as usual.

    "I can play games, this is why I try your games, Vi—" Immediately Turkie shut his mouth with a slap, the other male flinched.

"Don't call my real name here. Might the others are going to kill me," He utters out, the male nodded once. "And don't bite, just call me Turkie for now, Ruci." The lad stared at the shorter lad before nodded in understanding. Turkie let go of his mouth, sighing in content.

"Since you two are exactly in the special server, congratulations," He said, clapping both of his hands before he took two heavy boxes and gave it to them, which they were huffing when they picked them up. "Open up."

Without any further ado, they opened the box. Ruci got the Purific BunBun Hammer and a revolver while Arga got the Deathliest Scythe of Doom and also a revolver. It might be explainable why those boxes were heavy. Arga swung his scythe, with that almost hit Ruci and Turkie. The shorter lad glared at him briefly while the taller lad only backing off from him. "Please be careful with it, I know it's the first time you feel the real weapon." said Turkie.

    "I know," Arga replied, turning his head to his _friend's_  weapon. He stiffled his laughter. "Pfft, such a girly thing."

    "Shush," He put an index finger on his own lips. "It's okay to have this weapon."

    "Man up! Don't be such a girlish ass," Arga stated, punched his arm a bit harsh. Ruci narrowed his eyes at the other lad while rubbing his arm slightly, Turkie only chuckling.

"Alright, alright you two. Stop that," Turkie said, a grin curved upon his facial appearance and stretched his arms to making them stop. "So, here is the full map," He gave each paper which was the map to them, it might be showing where they were. "The map shows where is your location. And please, pick one of these cards." He added, taking three cards of players. Left is Mark and Sean, center is Ken and Felix while right is Minx and Cry. Arga stared at the cards and characters at first before picking out the center one. "I pick this since there's Felix."

"I knew you're picking him," Turkie chuckled then turned his gaze to Ruci. "Well? Anyways, how about I'll give you Minx and Cry since I wanted to know Mark and Sean first because I don't want them to hate me." He stated with an eyebrow raised. The taller lad only shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the shorter lad. "It's okay with me." Ruci said, taking the right card which Turkie explained before.

Turkie nodded, "Okay. Do you know why I do that?" He asked, ended up both of them were shaking their heads, the lad only sighed. "It's because you two are in a special server. So, each days, we're going on a stroll. Whenever you want, but at least that day, you must go on a stroll. Which is why I gave you a revolver too," He gestured at the revolvers they obtained. "Thus, you can't take these treasure chests because they're special for players. Do you understand?" They were casting each other a glance then their gazes back to Turkie as they nodded their heads. Turkie clapped both of his hands. "Great! If there's something wrong, do text me or call me. You can call or text Ruci too!" He exclaimed, his grin was stretching out from ear-to-ear.

    "Oh! We can inform our informations then? Isn't that great, Arga?" Ruci questioned, turning his head to the shorter male as he grinned.

Arga snorted and curt a brief nod. "Yeah," he replied briefly, slowly he turned his head to Turkie. "What is your weapon anyways?"

"Oh, nothing exactly! As a developer, I might have a special skill or something like that! Also, you guys are moderators," Turkie answered, gave them a slight thumbs up. "And let's get going! Zachie!" He turned his head to Zachie while the puppet scoot towards him.

    "Yes? What do you need, Turkie?"

"I need you to teleport us, fast to where the partners are. Arga with Ken and Felix, me with Mark and Sean while Ruci with Cry and Minx. And you have to watch the others in here," He stated.

Zachie bowed slightly. "Alright, please stand on the teleporting pod first," He said. Slowly the three of them moved towards the teleporting pod where the puppet mentioned. Even it was quite small for three of them but at least it fit them. Zachie grinned, sprayed some magical dusts towards them and then Turkie, Arga and Ruci vanished from its sight. As they gone, Zachie chuckled darkly. "I will control this game, I will made this virus until all of them were dead. Telling that it's the developer's fault later." He muttered out, slowly changing into his human form and walked towards the seat of Turkie. He sat on it as he was monitoring them.


	4. Players and Creator meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So anyways, Turkie. Why are you here? Should you watched the others too? Also, why are the monsters powerful?" Mark bombarded the taller male with questions and Turkie raised both of his arms immediately.
> 
> "Hang on, Mark. One-by-one," He said while clearing his throat. "So, firstly, I'm on a stroll each of the days you guys attend only for once. Soon, it will end the first day. Sometimes I give you guys a supply, but the other things, you should find by yourself. Secondly, I don't know why those monsters are getting powerful. I didn't make them...that powerful." Turkie explained, he didn't make the creatures he created for this game to be powerful for them because he didn't want to take a risk. But, how? There's might be something wrong with it.
> 
> Players and creator. Mark, Sean and Turkie met each other and Mark was injured. What was the purpose that Turkie came down into the maze he created? And what is the sorcery make the monsters become stronger? It will be found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, sorry for the late updating! I decided to split it up because it would have different endings for each pairing. Also it will be long. But, thank you for waiting if you did! I appreciate that, honestly!  
> Enjoy this update!!

Mark and Sean had checked the rooms within this long, endless corridor. It was like a maze, they thought. They didn't want to be in this game all along and they regretted it. Walking side by side like old best friends, but preferably more like _lovers._ Although, they were still wondering on the cross they found. What was the function of it and why? Despite that, they needed another thing to find such like those. Their feelings were the same, there weren't only one cross in this hell maze. In their long walking without any rest, there was another corridor. Both of them were exchanging glances before Mark spoke up firstly.

"We should get separated now, is that okay for you?" He asked, Sean raised his thick eyebrows before glancing at the two corridors between them, averting his gaze back to the half-korean male, nodded his head as an agreement. Mark sighed softly and gave them directions. "Alright, Sean. I go to the right while you go to the left. If you found anything, like before. Shout my name and I will come or we can meet here."

Shouting his name might attract some growling big monsters and going to attack him again, no. He didn't want to die, like heck. The monster before was such an asshole and its only target was the Irishman. Let out a exasperated sigh from the Irish lips, he couldn't help to follow his directions. He didn't want to split from him, he was just a weak-ass Irishman. ...No, he was the boss so why did he think negative? Be positive, Sean. Be positive, that was the thing he told to himself inside his mind. In his corridor, Sean found more rooms, never-ending rooms in this corridor. He twisted the doorknob one-by-one, few of them were locked and one of the most of locked doors, he found one which was unlocked. Sean gulped, if there was a monster inside, it would be his end. Hoping it was another treasure chest, so he swung open the door and didn't hear any noises. No growling, no roaring, anything. It was only a bedroom, a fancy one.

"...This is new," He mumbled, started to checking out the room. The closet, the bed, the drawers, the desk, anything inside this room. He felt like he wanted to stay here, but not for now. It was the another hell, he shouldn't think like that. He had never been save from this game. Also, the check was unexpected, he didn't get anything. ' _...Stupid game,_ ' he thought.

After all the check and Sean went out from the room for another check out, he heard a monster growled from the other hall, it made him startled and his spines were shivering. He unsheathed his sabersword and activate it, the growl was from the other hall. Which means.. His eyes were widened, his mind snapped onto something. "Mark!" He shouted before ran towards the other corridor, he didn't want his _best friend_ to be died and trapped in this Hell.

 

Mark groaned as he got thrown back by the monster. He never expected the monster was stronger than him, he used to defeat these monsters in only a stab. What was happening? The ravenette heaved, holding his injured arm and hissed on the pain. The creature was standing in front of him, Mark didn't have any energy to stand and to fight, this was his end. If this was his end, then he never see anyone again, even the famous Jacksepticeye. He closed his eyes, waiting for something happening and took his life for this monster.

Luckily, he heard a loud bang from afar, he flinched. He saved...wait, he saved? He opened his eyes, heard a thud near him and there, he saw the monster laid down on his sight. Shivering as he tried to crawl away from the corpse of the monster. He should thank the one who saved him, he was really glad that he had a chance to live. He saw a silhouette, tall and messy hair, same like him but its body was slender. Thus, Mark frowned, he knew who was it--as the figure moved to his sight, showing himself who was it. It was Turkie.

"Mark Fischbach, you should be careful sometimes." He warned, Mark gave him a snort. The taller male frowned. "I'm just warning you, boy. Not like I want to judge you _negatively_." He added and rolled his eyes.

"..Yeah, yeah." The ravenette replied, Turkie lend him a hand and Mark took it, slowly stood up with the help of the other. "Thanks for saving me, I thought I will be dead soon."

"You're welcome. Soon, yes. I saw you almost dying when I arrived so I helped you." He said while nodded.

"Mark!" A shout could be heard from afar, both of them turned their gazes towards the approaching silhouette. Revealing the figure of Sean McLoughlin. The Irishman stopped, staring both of Turkie and Mark, yet his gaze landed on Turkie. "...Wait, Turkie? You're here?"

"Yes, McLoughlin. Also, I found this first aid kit," He took the kit from his inventory and gave it to Sean. "Treat Mark nicely, he was injured."

Sean stared at the first aid kit and looked over Mark which he noticed his arm was injured. Approaching the older male and crouching in front of him, placing the first aid kit on the floor while staring at him. "Hold the pain when I'm doing it to ya', alright?" He said and Mark obeyed. The Irishman gently removing Mark's hand from his arm and applying a little alcohol in the cotton while cleaning the wound. The latter was hissing in content, biting his lower lip to holding the pain which was sting. Sean's eyebrows crunched together in concentration, wrapping his wound with bandages. He smiled softly as he did it, backing off from Mark and let him stood.

"Wow, I don't know you can do medics, Sean," Said that in exchange, Mark got a snort from Sean. He grinned sheepishly. "But thanks, I appreciate that." And Sean gave him a slight dismissive wave also stood up.

Turkie cocked his revolver as he had done clearing the path since before that, the monsters were heading towards them and then, there was a pile of them. He turned towards both Mark and Sean with a smile of apology. "You guys had done? Well, that's the only help I could give, sorry."

"It's okay, Turkie. We're fine with it." Sean gave him a thumbs up.

"So anyways, Turkie. Why are you here? Should you watched the others too? Also, why are the monsters powerful?" Mark bombarded the taller male with questions and Turkie raised both of his arms immediately.

"Hang on, Mark. One-by-one," He said while clearing his throat. "So, firstly, I'm on a stroll each of the days you guys attend only for once. Soon, it will end the first day. Sometimes I give you guys a supply, but the other things, you should find by yourself. Secondly, I don't know why those monsters are getting powerful. I didn't make them...that powerful." Turkie explained, he didn't make the creatures he created for this game to be powerful for them because he didn't want to take a risk. But, how? There's might be something wrong with it.

"I see..." The ravenette nodded in understanding, rubbing his chin while squinting his narrowed eyes. "So, who did that?"

Turkie fell into silence, the only thing who controlled and seeing all of them might be.. Something snapped inside his mind as he gasped, Mark and Sean blinked their eyes in confusion. Exchanging their glances before looking back at the taller male. Turkie facepalmed and shook his head. "Goddammit, Zachie is the culprit. He did this to all of us."

"That puppet!? We need to beat the shit out of him!" Sean exclaimed but the other disagreed.

"No, McLoughlin. You guys should find one of these rooms nor hallway to get the things out. I handle this," He said and checked on his watch. "Also, I'll teleport you guys to your rooms. It's 10 PM. Too dangerous to stroll around like this, the monsters might be crazy but remember. Don't go anywhere until 7 AM." Turkie warned and took his phone. Before that, Sean opened his mouth as he said.

"But, our task haven't done yet! And you're going to teleport us back!?"

"You can do it tomorrow, have a good rest. You know that Mark is injured, McLoughlin."

"I'm fine," Mark spoke up. Both of them looked at the ravenette but Turkie still disagreed.

"No, Fischbach. You need to rest. I will save your adventure here. You guys can teleport into here and continue. There's a button you could find," He pressed Mark's and Sean's profiles and teleported them back to their rooms.

 

They had teleported and look, their rooms were in one but with a queen bed, oh how amazing it was. At least, both of them were men, they wouldn't be shy with each other, right? Sean blushed at the thought when sleeping with the other while Mark was taking off his flannel, his only lucky flannel and then it was stained which saddened the half-korean adult. He plopped into the comfy bed, which was really rare in this scary mansion like the game he played. Sean took off his jacket and hanged it, also joining Mark into the bed. Their things were inside the closet they shared automatically, thanks to Turkie whom teleported them.

Sean felt a little uncomfortable with Mark besides him, but hey, it was his best friend so why did he feel uncomfortable? He glanced over him, seeing him tweaking with his phone--which the Irishman saw about the group chat, _their_ group chat. He was lazy to grab his phone, tired of all the shits they had gone into. He want to sleep, even himself had told his fans like, _"Sl_ _eep is for the weak!_ _"_ but he felt sleepy and his eyes were dropped into the half-mast. Mark put his phone down on the nightstand, yawned as he turned his body around. Although, he was startled when he saw Sean laid onto him closely and sleeping? That's what he thought. Seeing his peaceful sleep face... Oh no, he shouldn't think about that, should he? The half-korean adult blinked his eyes, slowly spooning him as he smiled. The Irishman grunted unconsciously, yet he shifted closer to him with his charming smile.

' _Shit,_ ' Mark thought, his heart beat faster than before. Trying to ignoring the reality as he slowly closed his eyes, thinking on what would happened the next day. He was secretly hoping that no one will die in this stupid hellish game, just hoping. He sighed softly at the thought, before mumbling something under his breath and slowly drifted into his sleep.

"Good night, Sean."

**Author's Note:**

> I will do this as a slow updating, just be patient due I had lack of ideas. Sorry if you guys do waiting for it!


End file.
